With You
by Ch0Chang
Summary: A songfic using Linkin Park's "With You." Slash implied...... Draco tells Harry that he loves him, and suffers the consequences of murder. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Draco and Harry and Hogwarts, etc etc etc. JKR, the goddess of everything Harry does. The only thing that is 100% all mine is the plot. Oh yeah, 'With You' is by Linkin Park, not me. That would make this a songfic.

****

SLASH IMPLIED! EXTREME ANGST! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

RATING: R (FOR VIOLENCE)

__

With You

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static

And put my cold feet on the floor

My name is Draco Malfoy, son and heir of Lucuis Malfoy. I'm in seventh year at Hogwarts. And I'm in love with my arch nemesis- Harry Potter. Yesterday.... oh, yesterday........

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

I told you I loved you Harry. And what did you do? You laughed in my face, like I've done to you so many times before.

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of my mistakes.

Slow to react.

I deserve it. I really do.... After what I put you, and the Mudblood and the Weasel through. I still hate them Harry.... But you are the one I love. Not my father, my mother, or Pansy.... you. With your beautiful green eyes, your gorgeous, midnight-black hair. Now, I've lost you...... and I fear it has been forever.

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

You asked me if I was lying. Lying..... yes, that would be up my alley. Hogwarts' favorite Death Eater, Draco Malfoy..... lying, cheating, bullying. That would be me. But.........

It's true 

The way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice 

Painted on my memories

I can do nothing else but love. For it is all I have left. Even...... even if we are not together.......

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

My mind is filled with you, Harry. My entire being. My godforsaken self. I curse myself....... my life........ this black mark on my arm that will never go away, but I don't hate you, Harry. I used to, because you were everything I wanted to be. You were brave, and everyone liked you. Myself.... my life. Curse this Slytherin blood that runs through my veins! When you were on a broomstick, I could feel myself soaring along with you. I wanted to reach out to you...... but I hated that I wasn't you.

You

Now I see

Keeping everything inside

You 

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes

All those fights we got into, Harry..... I didn't mean them. I tried to say something, something that would let you know that I'm not the scumbag that I really am.

I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor

The rest of the day stands still

The Dark Lord.... he has returned.... Gods, no! The mark upon my arm is burning. A jet black...... the exact color of your hair. I will have to go to the Dark Lord. All those things in our past.... the Chamber of Secrets.... the Portkey in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, oh, yes, Harry. I know all about them. 

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real.

Now I'm trapped in this memory.

I tried, Harry. I tried because I loved you. And you turned me away! Just like a beggar on a cold night. The Mudblood and the Weasel laughed right along with you............ with you. They are with you, as friends, as lovers. But I'm not..... I'm alone. Just as it's always been.

Now I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react.

I realized it, Harry. After those words came out of my mouth.... It was a mistake. The day came to a halt, and everyone stared....... like it was an eternity. I turned and fled, just like the Slytherin I am. Cowardly, stupid me.

Even though you're close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

But...... now you're dead. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived........... is dead. DEAD. You're dead... and at the hand of a Malfoy, no less. My father....... handed you over to the Dark Lord. I was there, too. Did you happen to see me? Did you see me before Voldemort put you under the Cruciatus Curse? Or was it during that ungodly, unspeakable pain that the curse brings you? I know the feeling of that curse. All too well. Voldemort tortured you, Harry. While I, who loved you, watched. Voldemort called me to his side. He asked me to perform my first _Avada Kedavra. _That's right, Harry. I've been practicing. I locked eyes with you before I raised my wand. Your glasses were hanging off your face..................

And I did it. Why? I know you are asking why. Because...... because if I didn't........ there would be hell to pay. You died at my hand.

No

No matter how far we've gone

I can't wait to see tomarrow

Gee. This knife is sharp. It'll do the job. Hey, Harry. Look! I slit my wrist! Wow... there's a lot of blood. Strangely, it doesn't hurt. I feel a little drowsy.

I can't wait to see tomorrow 

With you

I'm coming, Harry. Lucuis Malfoy no longer has an heir. That man....... he doesn't deserve me. I don't deserve you, but I'm coming anyway. After killing the famous Harry Potter, there is nowhere for me to go. Everything is dark, Harry. It must be working.................. *coughs* I can't wait to see tomorrow.........

With you 

Now I see

Keeping everything inside

With you

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes.

World, this is goodbye. The sooner you get rid of me, the better. I'm worthless......... except in my love for you, Harry. I'm going to see tomorrow 

With you

A/N: Yes, by this point Draco is dead. Please read and review!


End file.
